Fallen Angels
by DecisivePumpkinHead
Summary: Xion wasn't always depressed. She only has one friend whom she loves. What kind of struggles do they face? Will Xion survive them? (I'm horrible at summaries)


**(A/N): Hello! I know it's been a while. This story is just an idea that popped into my head. It's about bullying, and it **_**will**_** have some sad and "wtf" moments. I'm rating it M so that some kid won't be like "Oh, look, it's rated T. Should be okay." And then they get scarred. Shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Xion, get the fuck up!"

The raven-haired teen did so, albeit reluctantly. She rolled out of bed, slipped on her black skinny jeans, a black In This Moment shirt, a beanie, and Vans. She trudged into the bathroom and applied her usual mascara and eyeliner. Grabbing her bag, she ran out the door before her father could get her. Roxas was waiting, as usual, by the mailbox in front of Xion's run down house.

"Hey, Xion. What's the rush?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Nothing. Let's just go," she said, turning back to look at the house. Eyes stared at her through the curtains. "_Now."_

"Uh, okay…"

The two began walking toward Destiny High. Xion had met Roxas the first day she moved from Twilight Town. She hadn't always been a fallen angel. No, she used to be a happy girl with flowing blonde hair. Then her mother died when she was thirteen. Her father began to drink and become abusive.

Xion cut her hair and dyed it the color of night, her whole wardrobe consisted of dark colors, and her overall bubbliness… disappeared. She was bullied in Twilight Town; her friends turned against her and called her "emo bitch", whore, slut… horrible things. Then she moved to Destiny Islands, and stayed quiet. Of course, every table had at least one person in it.

She spotted one with a quite-looking blonde boy in it, reading a book. _'Maybe he won't bother me," _ she thought, cautiously sitting down. He didn't look up. She breathed out a sigh of relief, and the boy's beautiful blue eyes snapped over to where she was sitting. He spoke.

"I'm Roxas. Are you new here?"

She nodded hesitantly. "Yes, I'm Xion. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I'll just go," the girl whispered, but the boy's words cut through the air.

"Please stay. I'd like to get to know you," he said quickly, almost desperately. Xion sat back down and Roxas smiled. "Thanks. Where are you from? What's your favorite color? Do you like it here?"

"Um, Twilight Town, black, and it's all right, I suppose." Maybe this strange boy could be her friend. Yes. He would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch came, and drama started.

"Hey, Emo Bitch, what are you doing sitting at my table?" Namine and Kairi came strolling up to Xion and Roxas, who were sitting in _their _usual spot.

"What do you two asses want?" Roxas spat.

"Awe, is that any way to talk to your brother's girlfriend?" Kairi asked, feigning hurt.

"I don't give a damn if you're Sora's girlfriend or the Queen of England. Go the hell away," he said, glaring at both of them, "and don't come back." He opened his book and began to read. The girls weren't leaving, though.

"Um, I don't think we were talking to you in the first place, mop top. We were talking to the slut next to you. How can you stand to be around her? I bet she smells like the guy she's last slept with." Xion's vision was clouded by tears, and her nails dug into the wooden surface of the table.

"Tell me, Roxas, have you slept with her yet? Or are you afraid to, since you'll probably get an ST-" Roxas slammed his book shut and stood up abruptly, looking down at the girls and causing the cafeteria to go silent.

"You shut your Goddamn mouths right now. Xion has never slept with anyone, and I'll be _damned_ if she does anytime soon. So shut your makeup slathered faces up, and leave. You're gagging us with your perfume." The girls stared at the usually quiet boy, dumbfounded by his behavior. Even Xion was shocked as she looked at him through black hair and tears.

Namine and Kairi walked numbly over to their friends and they left the cafeteria. Roxas turned to the raven-haired girl behind him. He crouched down and held her face his hands. "Let's get you cleaned up," he said, wiping a stained tear from her face. She just nodded, and they left the cafeteria.

The two best friends walked down the large halls saying nothing. Xion went into the girls' restroom and turned on the sink. She wet a paper towel, and began to rinse the black off her face. "What did I do to deserve this?" she whispered, looking at her reflection. Everyone but Roxas hated her. Why, though? Why couldn't they have accepted her like Roxas did? And Roxas… She loved him to death. He was everything in her fucked up world. He was so beautiful and kind, and she felt so lucky to have him…

Xion walked out and he gave her a smile. "Better?"

"I guess," she said, returning a small smile. They walked out to the courtyard. They were the only people who used it, and that's how they liked it. Both sat under the sakura tree and chatted about bands until their next class, which came all too quickly. Of course, they would see each other after the dismissal bell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xion met Roxas by the ice cream shop for their daily sea salt ice cream. They sat in silence, eating the delicious treat that was salty… but sweet all the while. After they were done, they reluctantly trudged home, Roxas knowing Sora was going to definitely give him hell, and Xion knowing her father would be really angry, as he always was. Her stomach sank as they reached her mailbox. She gave him a tight hug as she always did, and he returned it like he always did.

She walked down the driveway and entered the small, rundown house. Her father met her at the stairs, and grabbed her by the front of her shirt. He leaned down and got in her face. His breath reeked of alcohol. "With that Strife boy again?" he growled.

"Yes," she choked out. She knew better than to lie to him. The first blow was a stinging slap to the face. Tears filled her eyes, and he threw her to the ground. The man dealt sickening blows to his daughter's fragile body, and after he had enough, he left her there and cracked open another beer. He muttered, "You little slut," and walked into the living room to watch television.

After half an hour, she found the strength to drag herself up to her tiny bathroom. She closed the door and locked it. She picked up her razor blade, and dug it into the skin of her arm. She winced, and staunched the blood flow with an already blood-stained rag.

Xion trudged out of the bathroom and collapsed on her bed. It wasn't long before sweet sleep took her into its arms and relieved her pain.

_And these were the good days._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(A/N): Well, wasn't that lovely? I know it wasn't… ._. This story is supposed to raise awareness, so it isn't going to be all rainbows, kittens, and hearts. Please review!**


End file.
